Halloween Fun
by Sango-chan753
Summary: It's Halloween and Sango is home alone. Nothing can go wrong, right? MxS Oneshot.


_AN: hey, it's a little late, but I thought this up and decided to give you guys a cute little Halloween oneshot. For those of you who are/ have read my story, I haven't given up I've just been busy and distracted, but I will try and get another chapter up for you guys. I love you guys…and reviews. Lol. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!!!_

**Halloween Fun**

Sango sat on her bed, watching TV –you know, one of those Halloween specials- and she was really getting into it, when suddenly, she saw something jump at her from the corner of her eye. She screamed and bunched into a ball on her bed.

"Meow"

Sango uncurled herself and looked at where the 'something' had jumped at her. It was only her cat Kirara. She sighed in relief.

"Kirara, you scared me. Come here baby." Sango said, leaning forward to pick her up. Sango settled back with Kirara in her lap. She stroked Kirara's fur while continuing to watch the movie.

Just as Sango calmed down from the near heart attack Kirara gave her, the power went out, making Sango groan.

"Great, just great. I should have just gone with Kagome to Inu's Halloween Party." She said, getting up to look in the dark for a flashlight.

She found one and turned it on. "Stay here Kirara, I'll be right back. Just need to go check the breaker." Sango said, walking to and out the door to her room.

Sango, flashlight in hand, walked down the hall and downstairs to the storage room under the stairs. As Sango checked the breakers, she noticed that it was unnaturally quiet and began to feel insecure. There was nothing wrong with the breakers, so Sango would have to go outside and look around.

She walked out her back door barefoot, in nothing but a pair of shorts that were cut short, and a spaghetti strap shirt, holding the flashlight in her right hand. She heard the bushed rustle and turned sharply to aim the flashlight there, hoping to just see a squirrel or something. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. At this point, Sango was beginning to panic.

"Hello…is someone out there? This isn't funny." Sango said, continuing to walk, while looking around the yard, staying alert.

Sango suddenly saw a spark. She looked up to see the power box on the power pole was on fire. She gasped and ran toward it. She was too shocked to hear a door shut behind her. - (If case any of you are lost on that one. I was talking about her back door.)-

After getting all the info. on what happened to the power box from her neighbors, Sango went back inside. It was about 11:30 –at night-. She started up the stairs and thought she saw a human shadow on the wall at the top of the stairs, but it was just Kirara. –Or was it?-

Sango sighed and continued up the stairs and into her room. when she got to her bed, the door slowly shut, making that creepy noise. –you know, the one you see in movies.- Sango jumped and turned to the door, but again, nothing was there. Sango sighed again. "Girl, you're starting to lose it. Pull yourself together. There's nothing to be scared of."

"I don't know about that," a voice whispered in her ear, making her freeze. "but you do look cute when you're scared and talking to yourself." It finished, putting its arms around her waist.

Sango knew that voice; she could almost see the smile on his face. "Damn it Miroku! That wasn't funny!" she said, but couldn't prevent the smile showing on her face.

"Oh, but it was. Definitely worth leaving Inu's party." He said, kissing her neck.

Sango grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled his head up, making him look at her as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You think you can come over here, scared the living hell out of me and expect me to let you run free? she asked.

Miroku smiled. "Not without a little 'persuasion' first." He said.

Sango laughed, kissed him, and then untangled herself from him –which wasn't easy after she kissed him. - and walked over to the door. "God Miroku, you never change, do you?" she turned to him after opening the door. "but if you want to continue your little 'persuasion', you'll have to catch me first." She finished, and then darted out of the room, making her way to the stairs.

Miroku smiled, dressed in a vampire costume. "I love it when she wants to play and I sure as hell love Halloween." He said, and then darted after her.

_**-The End-**_

_AN: hope you liked it. Happy late Halloween everybody!!! Oh! And please review!_


End file.
